


caught between

by solilowkeys



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, give jihoon a break, i guess, jeon wonwoo is a little shit, mingyu's a little clueless, nature and fate just wants jigyu to happen, seventeen goes to the beach, the other members are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solilowkeys/pseuds/solilowkeys
Summary: SEVENTEEN goes to the beach, and Jihoon really hates the wind. And perhaps fate, if they were involved in this too.





	caught between

**Author's Note:**

> this was just basically word vomit i did for a little challenge for myself and had the prompt "sand" so this is what happened. hope you like it though (▰˘◡˘▰)

 The beach, in Jihoon’s opinion, is both a blessing and a curse.

 

Even though he was known as a person who would rather be cooped up in his room and never feel the shining sun burn through his skin, there will be times that he would also like to go outside, feel the breeze and just be able to relax while taking in the sights that he could wherever he was supposed to go. On the condition he was by himself or with the right people, though. And who could resist twelve people who constantly bugged him to finally say yes to their trip to the beach?

 

Jihoon may have acted a bit stubborn, but that was because the others were pushy. He knew that they would not relent even if he were to decline, so not saying yes sooner was a mistake on Jihoon’s part.

 

Now it was one o’clock in the afternoon, and from where he was sitting Jihoon could see their maknae line wrapping up a beach volleyball game with Chan, Dokyeom, and Hansol’s team walking away with the victory while Mingyu, Minghao, and Seungkwan looking a bit disappointed but nonetheless happy about the fight they just fought. A good distance away from the players were his three eldest hyungs who apparently deemed it fit to bury Soonyoung and Junhui’s bodies in the sand. Lastly, Jihoon didn’t have to look for Wonwoo, knowing that the latter was just a few chairs away from him, preferring to stay in the shade same as him and read a book that he brought with him here.

 

It became a bit boring for Jihoon to just sit around since that was all that he was doing for the past half an hour, so he stood up and strolled around the area that they were currently occupying. He walked towards the sea to take a better look of the scene in front of him, and stood at the place where the waves hit the shore. Being in that spot made the producer remember how beautiful nature really is, despite the numerous destructions men try to and do inflict on it.

 

“It’s a sight to see, isn't it?”

 

Startled, Jihoon whipped his head around to his right where he was supposed to meet the eyes of the tallest member of their idol group, only to find that the latter was looking at the same thing that he was before Mingyu arrived.

 

The smaller of the two looked back to where his eyes were focused at prior to the taller’s appearance, and sighed in content. “It is. Very much.”

 

They stay like that for a while. It was one of the things he liked about Mingyu: the latter always seems to correctly sense what mood Jihoon was in, and tries to puts himself (often times successful) in the same mood so the air around them was more comfortable compared to some of the members that he was with. Not that he didn’t like to be around the others—it’s just that Jihoon liked being around his Minggu, even if most of the time it doesn’t show in his face.

 

The breeze picks up and becomes stronger, and Mingyu seems to take it as a sign to go back to where their little space in the beach for the day was, as Jihoon feels a hand circle around his shoulder. “Mind if we go back to our spot for a bit? Just want to get something.” Jihoon nods, and Mingyu grabs his wrist and pulls him to the place the group is situated at.

 

Sand hitting his face was something he should’ve expected considering how strong the winds are, but he ends up being surprised anyway when he feels a bit of it in his eyes.

 

The wriggling made Mingyu lose his grip on Jihoon’s arm, and the younger turns around to see his hyung desperately scrubbing his scrunched eyes to remove what it was that kept it from fully opening.

 

Quickly, Mingyu rushes to where Jihoon stood and moved the older’s hands away from his eyes, “Hey, that might make it worse. Let me handle it.” Jihoon feels his wrists being gripped by the younger, and the next thing he knew cool air was being blown towards his eyes. Jihoon relaxed it a bit so the sand in his eyes moved a bit every time Mingyu would blow, and it seems to work until Jihoon feels less discomfort. The younger let go of his grip, and Jihoon used the freedom to lightly scrub away the feeling away completely.

 

When he does open his eyes, Jihoon is greeted with a worried look painted on his dongsaeng’s face a few inches from his own. The latter tilts his head in a questioning manner, and Jihoon would rather die than admit to anyone how cute the gesture was.

 

Instead of giving him a verbal answer (because his brain short-circuited a bit when he realized the distance between them), Jihoon just nods. Mingyu doesn’t seem to mind, though, as the corners of his lips perk up to a smile. Jihoon was not one to exaggerate, but it felt like having the actual sun in front of him, with how brightly the younger was currently smiling. Maybe that sand affected his eyesight worse than he thought it did. He brought his hand to his eyes to check for remaining sand that Mingyu might’ve missed. And maybe to see if he wasn’t completely blinded by the smile that was just sent his way.

 

The duo walked back to their place and went on their separate directions: Mingyu going to his bag to get whatever he needed in the first place, and Jihoon back to where he was seated before. 

 

On his way back to his seat, Jihoon hears a snicker, and catches one Wonwoo with his eyebrows raised a bit and a smirk tempting to form on his lips.

 

“I know it’s hot, _Woozi_ , but don’t you seem to be overheating a little? Your face is burning.” Wonwoo chuckles at the way Jihoon’s cheeks become more crimson at the comment thrown his way, and at the pout Jihoon is sporting because of it. Refusing to look at Wonwoo, the producer huffs back to his chair, all the while willing the stupid blush on his face to disappear.

 

“Ah, youth is beautiful.” Wonwoo exclaims, and shortly after narrowly dodges a slipper thrown his way. Who threw it was out of the question, as it is already obvious, and proceeds to lean back on his seat relaxing once again.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @jigyuhui if u wanna talk about jigyu シ. .)シ


End file.
